Locking mechanisms for known enclosure systems require a door that can be sealed and locked. For example, such locking mechanisms are configured to be used underwater or in the upper atmosphere. In other examples, locking mechanisms can be used for switchgears. The term “switchgear” refers to a combination of one or more electrical disconnect switches, fuses, or circuit breakers. Switchgears can be housed within a contained enclosure to isolate components or groups of components. Switchgears may be used for control and distribution of medium voltage circuits, main-main automatic transfer, main-tie-main automatic transfer, main service disconnect and switching, protection of transformers, motors, generators, feeder circuits, and capacitor banks. In applications where switchgears are used, arc faults may occur between electrical connections, threatening safety of those nearby. An arc fault is a discharge of a high amount of electricity between two conductors, which creates large amounts of explosive heat called an arc blast. The arc blast can cause severe or even fatal injury to people in proximity of the switchgear, especially operators.
Favorable safety features include a latching system that ensures the switchgear enclosure is safely closed with minimal room for operator error, and indicators that alert an operator when the cabinet is not safely closed.